


A Happy Camper

by DarnItTumbleweed



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Camping, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Smut, Trees, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarnItTumbleweed/pseuds/DarnItTumbleweed
Summary: Spencer Reid hated camping and he's making sure everyone knows about it. Y/N decides it's time to take matters into her own hands. Surely she can find a way to make Reid like something about camping.Written for a smut prompt on Tumblr
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 155
Collections: Dr. Reid/ MGG





	A Happy Camper

**Author's Note:**

> Smut Prompt numbers 71 and 101
> 
> “She may seem like lollipops and rainbows but I bet behind closed doors she’s latex and whips.”
> 
> “Please, remind me again why we’re having sex behind a tree?”

Y/N resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she watched her boyfriend struggle with the fire starting kit. She watched him fail to hold the flint steady as he struck it against the steel failing to produce enough sparks to start a decent campfire.

She cringed as she watched Derek Morgan stand over him a chuckle leaving his lips his words only infuriating Reid all the more. “Come on genius, you got an IQ of 187 and you’re struggling with this.”

“This is a highly insufficient way to start a fire. We could have just used matches, or better yet a lighter. Or better yet we could have stayed inside and sat beside a fireplace.” Reid spat out continuing to struggle with the flint his long fingers fidgeting with the rock and it continued to fail to produce adequate sparks.

Y/N shook her head not surprised by his outburst, he’d been a foul mood all morning. She had a feeling it had something to do with sleeping in the tent in combination with the bugs and the heat and all the other factors one must deal with when it comes to camping.

Y/N watched Reid throw down the flint his frustration reaching its peak, she deciding it was time to approach the pair and put a stop to this before Reid had an even bigger meltdown.

She spoke up nodding down at her boyfriend before he had another opportunity to rant about this entire camping trip and how awful it was all over again “Alright, that’s enough. Come on big guy, let’s go take a walk.”

Reid sighed his cheeks flushing ever so slightly as Morgan chuckled at Y/N’s playful petname. Y/N had bestowed the petname upon him as a reference to Y/N’s and his height difference, given that his over six foot slender frame towered over her much shorter much curvier frame.

Reid stood up brushing off is slacks which were honestly the worst choice the poor guy could have chosen for camping, but Spencer Reid didn’t own a proper pair of jeans.

He’d packed his bags on his own not giving his girlfriend the opportunity to gently suggest better clothing options for this trip.

He wasn’t even sure why he agreed to this in the first place. When Hotch and Morgan had first brought up the idea of a camping trip to the rest of the team, Reid had been wary of it. Everyone else though, his girlfriend included, had seemed thrilled about the idea of getting away from it all and communing with nature for a weekend, granted a case didn’t call them all away.

Reid almost felt bad wishing that a case would call them away from this nightmare. He’d give anything to be on the jet right now heading off to chase down a serial killer instead of stuck in the middle of the woods in Virginia miserable at a campsite.

Y/N took Reid’s hand in hers being sure to shoot Morgan a dirty look as he smirked amused at Reid’s outburst, not missing the chance to push him a little more. “Yeah, yeah, Mommy to the rescue.”

Y/N shivered at this comment her nose scrunching as she called out over her shoulder. “Morgan please for the love of all that is good and pure, never refer to me as Mommy ever again.”

Morgan shot her a smile knowing just the way to piss her off and make Reid blush. “Okay, sorry I forgot, that is more of Reid’s thing.”

Y/N gave a quick glance around making sure that Hotch’s son Jack was still out fishing with his father and the others, before she held her middle finger up flipping Morgan the bird as she led her mortified boyfriend away off into the woods.

She walked in silence being sure to lead him far away from the direction of the lake where mostly everyone else had gone hoping to maybe do a little fishing and see if they could catch some trout for lunch.

Reid just needed to walk for a while, she told herself. He needed to take in the fresh air and let off some steam. He needed to cool down before he went back to the campsite.

She knew how he got when he was cranky. They’d been dating long enough for her to learn what Reid needed when he got too high-strung. He needed to decompress and get his mood back up before he was tolerable again.

Reid let out a heavy huff swatting a fly away as he followed Y/N off away from the campsite. He smacked at his neck a groan leaving his lips as he killed a mosquito. The bug spray must have worn off.

He spoke wiping the bug guts from his hand on a nearby leaf not hiding his disgust. “Were you aware that West Nile Virus is the leading cause of mosquito borne illness in the United States? According to the CDC about 1 and 5 people will develop a fever after coming into contact with the virus, and about 1 out of 150 people will develop a fatal illness due to the virus.”

“Well let’s hope that you aren’t that one out of one hundred and fifty then.” Y/N replied shaking her head long accustomed to Reid’s factoids.

Through the process of working with him and then dating him, she’d learned to just roll with it a long time ago.

Reid let out a heavy sigh rolling his eyes speaking more to himself than her. “It wouldn’t surprise me if I wasn’t. It would make perfect sense at this point. It’d be the perfect way to end this entire trip.”

Y/N took a deep breath deciding that desperate times called for desperate measures. She had to do something to lighten her boyfriend’s mood before Reid snapped completely and wound up setting fire to the campsite or Morgan.

She turned taking a deep breath as she leaned up taking Reid by shock as she pressed her lips to his with an intensity he hadn’t been expecting.

She reached up pressing her hands to his cheeks as she deepened the kiss standing up on her toes in order to somewhat try to remedy their height difference.

She somehow managed to maneuver her all too tall boyfriend over a few steps pressing him against a tree that looked wide enough for him to lean his full weight against.

She pressed her lips down his neck biting and sucking as she moved, the action causing Reid to let out a whimper followed by a low moan. He felt his body react all too easily as his head fell back to rest against the tree the bark scratching his scalp somewhat painfully.

Reid sunk into Y/N’s kisses and bites a far off voice in the back of his brain scrambling to figure out what the hell was going on, his intellect trying to overpower his lust. One of the few times his brain managed to pipe down just a little bit was when the blood flow in his body was focusing on filling other areas.

Y/N wasted no time knowing she’d have to make this quick. She took Reid by shock as she dropped down to her knees and reached forward her fingers working against Reid’s belt.

The action caused Reid’s brain to wake up easily overriding his waking erection. He moved fast his hands frantic as they pushed away Y/N’s hands.

He spoke his voice panicked his eyes growing wide making him resemble a deer in the headlights. “What are you doing?”

Y/N gazed up at him through her eyelashes trying her best to look alluring trying not to smirk as she noticed the look she was giving was having the desired effect on her boyfriend. Reid stared down at her his Adams apple bobbing as he swallowed taking in the sight of her in this position.

At home he’d usually be delighted to find her in this position. He loved the sight of her kneeling in front of him so ready to please him. It made him feel so powerful.

Reid knew that most people didn’t look at him and think that he absolutely radiated dominance. Most people would probably look at Y/N and he and think that Reid was as submissive as can be.

Y/N was such an extrovert after all. She was all energy and movement and a total social butterfly. She was the loudest person in the room and never afraid to shy away from conflict when she felt that someone was being unfairly attacked. Reid however was much more content to sit back and enjoy a nice book or a good chess game. He found himself being a little bit more of a pacifist, outside of work and the need to engage in less passive actions on the field. He guessed opposites really did attract.

He knew most people would take one look at them and believe that Reid absolutely bent to Y/N’s will, and that was true in some ways. He’d do anything for her, all she had to was give him a look and he’d walk over hot coals for her.

He’d been head over heels for her from the second he’d met her. Y/N had been hired to assist JJ as a second press liaison for the team. It hadn’t taken long for Reid to develop a massive crush on Y/N. She was just so sweet, how could he not adore her?

It had become pretty clear once they started dating that Reid worshiped the ground she walked on. He would do anything she wanted him to do. Everyone knew it and everyone thought that Y/N was the one who wore the pants in their relationship.

He could even still remember the conversation that had come up once while they’d all been out drinking and Morgan had been giving Reid and Y/N a hard time as usual. 

Everyone had been many drinks in when Emily had spoke up nodding to Y/N and Morgan.“You better watch it Morgan, Y/N might look sweet, but it’s the sweet ones you have to watch for.”

“And what do you mean by that?” Morgan had asked daring to push the limit.

Garcia had been the one who’d answered. “What Emily is trying to say about dear Y/N here is, She may seem like lollipops and rainbows but I bet behind closed doors she’s latex and whips.”

Reid could remember having wanted to sink under the bar table and hide as his friends all had a good laugh Morgan daring to give Reid a playful nudge. “Is that so, Pretty boy, that explains a lot. I mean I think we’ve all noticed that when Y/N tells you to jump, you ask her how high. Is she making you wear a dog collar and call her Mistress behind closed doors?”

Reid glanced over at Y/N relieved to see she was laughing and not annoyed at their drunk friends comments. Then again she’d been a few drinks in as well.

Reid had abstained of course, being the designated driver for the night.

He spoke rolling his eyes praying someone else could be the butt of the joke for once. Ever since everyone had found out Reid had begun dating Y/N only a few months after she’d been hired, it had been all jokes from the peanut gallery. “I am not going to answer that. Our sex life really isn’t anyone’s business.”

Y/N gave Reid a reassuring pat on his thigh taking matters into her own hand shooting Morgan a cool grin shutting him up right away. “You seem a little too curious about the whips and chains thing there Morgan. Do you have some issues you need to work out with someone?”

Garcia had spoke up causing everyone at the table to laugh. “I volunteer to help with that!”

Reid was relieved that by the next day everyone had forgotten about this conversation, but the conversation had held some truth to it, just not in the way everyone had expected.

In the bedroom Y/N let Reid be in charge most of the time. He was usually the dominate one a large majority of the time. Y/N allowed him to be dominate though he sometimes was a little unsure of himself, a little too neurotic terrified he’d harm her or wind up finding someway to make things uncomfortably unsexy. His brain was a mess sometimes and it made his movements clumsy and awkward even in the bedroom. He was dominate enough for Y/N though, and that was enough for Reid.

If they were at home in the safety of his apartment this would be a welcome sight; her on her knees peering up at him through her eyelashes giving him a sign of total submission. Out here in the middle of the woods where their friends, or god forbid some poor unsuspecting camper might walk up and see it, sent Reid into a panicked tailspin.

Y/N spoke her voice husky her hands reaching up to caress Reid’s thighs through his slacks teasingly working her way close to the one area he wanted to be touched the most. “Well, I was planning on sucking you off, I would think that you’d have figured that out with that big ol genius IQ of yours.”

Reid groaned his body screaming yes, but his brain screaming that this was a horrible idea.

What if someone walked up and saw?

He groaned again his cock twitching at this thought, oh God, why? He closed his eyes a frown on his face, now as not the time to develop some kind of exhibitionist kink.

Y/N continued to massage his thighs slowly teasingly, knowing just what he liked, a good tease before he got exactly what he wanted.

Reid shook his head his voice growing frantic again. “I get that…it’s just…”

He moaned losing his train of thought as Y/N’s hand skated over his very awake manhood. He glared down at the tent in his slacks silently scolding it as though it was a separate entity of it’s own; what a rotten traitor.

Y/N spoke a small smile crossing her lips easily seeing that she was getting to him. “Come on, I know you’ve been miserable this weekend, let me help you find something you like about camping.”

She spoke again seeing that Reid was still resisting. She took a deep breath deciding to just be straight up with him. “Baby, you’ve been a…how do I say this…you’ve been a bit of a pain in the ass during this entire trip. You’re cranky and it’s making everyone else cranky. You almost had a meltdown out there.”

Reid frowned finding it in him to complain despite his arousal. “I don’t even know why I agreed to this camping thing…I should have lied to get out of it. JJ had the right idea telling everyone she already had plans.”

“JJ didn’t lie, Will and she had plans with his mom.” Y/N pointed out causing Reid to let out a huff rolling his eyes as he spoke.

“They did not, she hates the woods. So she lied and said they had plans with Will’s mom.”

Y/N rolled her own eyes as she spoke up shifting the subject back to the matter at hand. More precisely she turned attention back to the very excited subject in Reid’s slacks that she had her hand resting over right now. “Whatever, If you aren’t into this we can forget it and pretend this never happened, but if you are into it…well then just lean back and let me do this for you baby…let me help you get rid of some of that stress.”

Reid moaned staring down at her taking in the sight of her touching him like this out here in the open where anyone could see. It shouldn’t get him so excited. He shouldn’t be getting off on this, but oh god was he ever getting off on this.

He sighed knowing once he got back home he’d have to do some serious thinking and reexamine this exhibitionist streak he was apparently developing.

Right now though, well right now he very much wanted to explore this. He nodded his head giving his consent the action causing Y/N to give him an all too pleased little smile.

She massaged his manhood his slacks making the entire act both so erotic and so frustrating. The friction was amazing, but the fact that the pesky cotton material of his slacks and his boxers were stopping him from feeling Y/N’s soft hand was a sin. Reid moaned his head falling back against the tree the bark once again making his head ache as it scratched against his sensitive scalp.

He swallowed the lump in his throat causing his Adam’s apple to bounce visibly as he worded the words out “Please, remind me again why we’re having sex behind a tree?”

Y/N chuckled not surprised he was still finding a way to complain. He could be a pain in the ass, but he was her pain in the ass.

She moved her hands slowly back up to his belt her voice teasing. “Because I can’t keep my hands off of you…or my mouth in this scenario.”

Reid moaned managing to make a joke as Y/N unfastened his belt working it and the zipper to his slacks open. “I thought it was because I’m a pain in the ass.”

Y/N chuckled taking this chance to lean in speaking as she brushed her lips over his cock through the fabric of his boxers. “Yeah, that too.”

Reid moaned one of his hands reaching up to cover his mouth and muffle his sounds. He wasn’t quiet, he never had been the quiet type when it came to this.

He used the other hand to clutch onto his lilac button-up shirt pulling it up slightly to get a better look at what Y/N was doing to him.

Y/N stared up at him her fingers sliding underneath the waistband of his boxers sliding them down to his knees along with his slacks.

Reid moaned as the cool fresh air hit his heated skin he staring down at Y/N as she smiled at the sight of him.

He was standing long and proud already leaking pre-cum. She smiled unable to deny herself such a treat as she leaned in running her tongue from the base of his cock right up to the tip.

The action caused Reid to whine against his palm his hand still covering his mouth for dear life, hoping the move would be enough to muffle his sounds.

Y/N pulled back licking her palm before wrapping it around him. She stared up at him a smile on her face as she gave his cock a few lazy strokes the action causing Reid to thrust against her lightly another cry leaving him.

She leaned in her lips brushing against his still leaking tip the fluid painting her lips causing Reid to let out another whine. She slowly purposely licked her lips letting out a purposeful moan of her own the action causing Reid to whimper all the more.

She ran her tongue along his tip licking slowly being sure to continue staring up at him knowing how he got off watching her look up at him as she pleased him.

Reid’s whimpers only grew louder as she moved her hand back choosing instead to press her lips to the side of his cock pressing almost innocent kisses to the heated skin.

She took her time teasingly running her lips along him working him down to the base and all the way back up again occasionally licking his tip the pre cum still sliding form him. 

Reid moaned against his palm as she moved to wrap her lips around him slowly suckling at just his tip. He grunted his head falling back as she bobbed her head all too slowly not taking as much of him as he wanted just yet.

He moved the hand that wasn’t covering his mouth from his shirt, placing it against the back of her head not pushing her but running his long fingers through her hair the soft locks feeling heavenly against his palm.

She used her hand to stroke him as she continued to focus on just his tip Reid’s muffled moans and whimpers encouraging her movements.

Reid’s grip on her hair tightened as she took a little more of him purposely moaning around him the vibrations making his knees weak.

He groaned as she pulled back continuing to stroke him staring up him her voice pleading. “Let me hear you baby. Please, I want to hear how good you feel.”

Reid wanted to argue that someone might hear, but he couldn’t tell her no, who was he to deny her when she was making him feel so good?

He removed his hand from his mouth a moan sliding from him as she rewarded him wrapping her lips back around him taking him much deeper this time around.

He spoke his voice low a grunt leaving him as she took him even deeper. “That’s my good girl, fuck.”

She moaned fluttering her eyelashes at him, Reid rarely cursed, except for in moments like this. She could admit it gave her the best power trip on the planet; knowing she could draw this out of him.

She took him even deeper wanting to work more curses from him. She moaned as she managed to do just that Reid whining his grip on her hair tightening as he encouraged her movements. The words flew from him as she continued to work him working hard to take him deeper and deeper each time she lowered her head. “Oh, fuck, shit, that’s my girl, so fucking good.”

She pulled back again giving herself a break her breathing heavy as she continued to stroke him. Reid watched her intently his hips thrusting against her his cock throbbing at the sight of her hand wrapped around him her lips swollen the blue polish on her nails bright against his heated skin as he thrusted into her hand.

He took her by shock pulling back his voice demanding unable to take it anymore. This entire trip had been a nightmare, if anything he deserved this. If he was cumming anywhere it was going to be inside her.

“Stand up, get rid of those shorts.”

Y/N gave him a small smile doing just that. Who was she to turn down such a tempting offer.

She’d barely managed to drop her jean shorts and her panties to the ground when Reid took her in his arms turning her around it her turn to press against the tree.

She moaned his lips locking over hers kissing her intensely his body moving towards her, his cock sliding against the skin of her belly leaving a damp streak from pre cum and her ministrations to him.

He placed his hands on her thighs encouraging her to wrap her legs around him as he picked her up.

She huffed the tree bark not exactly pleasant against her backside. She managed to speak joking as his lips moved down to press to her neck biting sure to leave his mark. “Okay, next time we do this we need to just do the ground or against a rock or something, risking poison ivy sounds better than dealing with tree bark.”

Reid chuckled his lips moving from her neck he starring up at her wanting to be sure of it. “You brought your contraceptives?”

She smiled nodding her head as she reached between them taking his member in hand sliding it against her entrance the move working a moan from him. “Yep, I took the pill as scheduled.”

That was all Reid needed to hear he thrusting into her his grip on her hips tight as he rocked against her not holding back his hips pistoning in and out of her at an almost brutal pace.

Y/N cried out his name working from her lips as her head fell back ignoring the discomfort the tree she was rested against currently brought. She ignored it choosing instead to focus on the pleasure coursing through her as she allowed Reid to fuck her against the tree.

Reid pressed his lips to hers muffling her moans as he continued to thrust into her. Y/N held on to him for dear life one arm resting around his neck just in case he dropped her somehow, and the other hand resting against the back of his head unable to stop herself from yanking his hair.

Reid spoke his voice low and rough the feel of her wrapped so tight around him with no barrier between them making him want to cry. “You feel so good, do you know how good you fucking feel?”

Y/N moaned her eyes staring into Reid’s as she managed to speak. “Nothing feels as good as you.”

This comment only spurred Reid on his thrusts growing even harder the sounds of his skin smacking against hers and their moans filling the area.

Y/N reached down between them her fingers working her clit the action causing Reid to let out a grunt his voice low the sight almost enough to make him want to cum right there. “That’s it baby, help me make you feel good.”

She rubbed circular motions against her clit that along with the combination of his cock driving in and out of her driving her crazy.

She was always astounded with Reid’s ability to make her cum so fast. No one had ever worked her body so well. He knew just how to drive her crazy. The man really was a genius.

Reid grunted knowing he was getting close the combination of her sucking his cock earlier and now he getting to drive his cock into her heat was enough to make his resolve begin to weaken.

He spoke his voice demanding. “Come on Y/N, come on baby, please.”

He spoke again her head falling back to rest against the tree her orgasm nearing closer and closer her release not far from her now. “Come on, cum for me, cum on my cock. Fucking cum.”

That final comment was all it took to push Y/N over the edge. His cursing really did do it for her. The sound was downright sinful coming off his lips.

Reid groaned her center fluttering around his cock she so wet and tight and perfect. He couldn’t take it anymore.

He managed to make a few more harsh thrusts his last one a little sloppy as he reached his own end his release spurting from him spilling into her. The words flying out of him. “Fuck my girl, my perfect girl, shit.”

He whined as he managed to rock his hips through his release making a few slow lazy half strokes towards the end as the final drops of his cum spilled from him.

Reid kept a tight grip on Y/N a fact she was grateful for given that her legs felt like jello as he pulled from her their combined release dripping down her legs.

Reid continued to hold her against him his lips pressing to her neck lazily the both of them soaking up the afterglow their bodies damp with sweat due to more than the summer heat.

He finally managed to speak as he stared down at her his voice wrecked his eyes heavy. “I think I found something I like about camping.”

Y/N giggled unable to stop herself. “So I guess we can say you’re a happy camper.”

Reid wanted to scold her but his post sex brain was too full of endorphins to be too upset by the bad pun.

He pressed his lips to her neck content to rest in her embrace as they both continued to soak up the afterglow.

They knew they’d have to get dressed and rejoin the others at the campsite eventually, but right now Reid was perfectly content with the choice he’d made to go camping.


End file.
